superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Smurfs: The Lost Village Credits
Opening Logos * Sony * Columbia Pictures - A Sony Company * Sony Pictures Animation * The Kerner Entertainment Company Opening Columbia Pictures Presents In association with LStar Capital In association with Wanda Pictures A Kerner Entertainment Company Production A Sony Pictures Animation Film Smurfs: The Lost Vaillage Closing Directed by Kelly Asbury Produced by Jordan Kerner, p.g.a. Produced by Mary Ellen Bauder Andrews, p.g.a. Written by Stacey Harman and Pamela Ribon Based on the Characters and Works of Peyo Demi Lovato Rainn Wilson Joe Manganiello Jack McBrayer Danny Pudi Michelle Rodriguez Ellie Kemper Ariel Winter Meghan Trainor with Mandy Patinkin and Julia Roberts Executive Producers Raja Gosnell Ben Waisbren Co-Producer Mandy Kisthardt Tankenson Co-Producer Véronique Culliford Music by Christopher Lennertz Editor Bret Marnell Production Designer Noelle Triaureau Visual Effects Supervisor Michael Ford Art Directors Dean Gordon Marcelo Vignali Head of Story Brandon Jeffords Head of Layout David Morehead Supervising Animators Chad Ellis Derek Esparza Meena Ibrahim Tim Kallok Valerie Morrison Burke Roane Matt Shepherd Digital Producer Lisa Jacqueline Bechard Production Manager Theresa Bentz CG Supervisors Mario Capellari Patrick Cohen R. Stirling Duguid Pablo Holcer Joosten Kuypers Michael Lasker Orde Stevanoski Crawl Art Cast Additional Voices Eric Bauza Bob Bergen Terri Douglas Jennifer Crystal Foley Josh Keaton Yuri Lowenthal Man Mittelman Ashleigh Prather Anne Sackmann Brittanny Tuerpe Lisa Wilhoit Ashley Bell Debi Derryberry Jeff Fischer Jackie Gonneau Marcella Lentz-Pope Scott Menville Courtney Peldon Lashana Rodriguez Tara Strong Kari Hahlgren Matthew Wood Shelby Young Casting by Mary Hidalgo Story Story Artists APHTON CORBIN • CARRIE HOBSON • EDGAR KARAPETYAN • TONY MAKI • JEFF PIDGEON • CHRISTIAN ROMAN • BOBBY ALCID RUBIO • J. GARETT SHELDREW • DOMEE SHI • LOUISE SMYTHE • DEREK THOMPSON • MICHAEL YATES Additional Story Artists REJEAN BOURDAGES • NICOLLE CASTRO • SCOTT CLARK • JASON KATZ • SCOTT MORSE • HYEIN PARK • LE TANG Additional Screenplay Material by JOSH COOLEY Story APM Kasey Fagerquist Story Artists Bryan Andrews Keith Baxter Sharon Bridgeman David Feiss Steven Fonti Justin Gordon-Montgomery Patrick Harpin Jennifer Kluska Denise Koyama Michael Kunkel Casey Lowe Paul McEvoy Patrick Pakula Dean Roberts Paul Watling Erik Wiese Script Coordinator Lashana Rodriguez Art Department Art Department APM Jesus De Santiago Visual Development Peter Chan Wendell Dalit Sean Eckols Aurora Jimenez Kristy Kay Gerald Loveland Elizabeth Nichols Michael Spooner Justin Thompson 3D Visual Development John Butiu Todd Pilger Omar Smith Chad Stewart Art Department Coordinator Andrew Joustra Editorial Imagery and Animation by Sony Pictures Imageworks Inc. Culver City, California and Sony Pictures Imageworks Canada Inc. Vancouver, British Columbia Editorial Second Assistant Editors KENDRA JUUL • CHLOE KLOEZEMAN • SALLY BERGOM • BEN MORRIS • JEFF STONE • JONATHAN VARGO Art Character Designers GRANT ALEXANDER • DANIEL ARRIAGA • JASON DEAMER • TOM GATELY • MARA MACMAHON • DEANNA MARSIGLIESE • QIAN CELINE YOU Camera & Staging Layout Artists MAHYAR ABOUSAEEDI • ROBERT ANDERSON • JAMES CAMPBELL • ALEXANDER CURTIS • JAHKEELI GARNETT • ANDREA GOH • ANDY GRISDALE • ADAM HABIB • SHAUN SEONG-YOUNG KIM • MIKE LEONARD • GREGG OLSSON • ARJUN RIHAN • ADAM SCHNITZER • MATTHEW SILAS Post-Animation Camera Artist SANDRA KARPMAN Animation Animators FRANK E. ABNEY III • KEVIN ANDRUS • ANDREW ATTEBERRY • BRENDAN BEESLEY • SEQUOIA BLANKENSHIP • GUILLAUME CHARTIER • MICHAEL CHIA-WEI • CHEN SIMON CHRISTEN • CHRISTOPHER CHUA • BRETT CODERRE • JOSHUA DAI • CLAUDIO DE OLIVEIRA • DAVID DEVAN • PAUL F. DIAZ • REGINA DONOVAN • GRAHAM FINLEY • DOUG FRANKEL • MICHAEL GALBRAITH • ROBB GIBBS • EMILIE GOULET • TOMOYUKI HARASHIMA • ARON HATFIELD • TSUNG-YIN HSIEH • STEVEN CLAY HUNTER • GUILHERME SAUERBRONN JACINTO • KEN KIM • JAE HYUNG KIM • AARON KORESSEL • BRUCE KUEI • WENDELL LEE • HOLGER LEIHE • CODY LYON • MATT MAJERS • MICHAL MAKAREWICZ • PAUL MENDOZA • KYLE MOHR • JAVIER MOYA ALONSO • JUAN CARLOS NAVARRO CARRIÓN • VICTOR NAVONE • DAN NGUYEN • JORDI OÑATE ISAL • BRET PARKER • BOBBY PODESTA • JAYSON PRICE • ANDREAS PROCOPIOU • ADAM RODRIGUEZ • MANUEL ZENON RODRIGUEZ • NICKOLAS ROSARIO • MONTAQUE RUFFIN • BEN RUSH • ALLI SADEGIANI • GINI CRUZ SANTOS • MICHAEL SAULS • BRETT SCHULZ • STEFAN SCHUMACHER • TAL SHWARZMAN • TERRY YOUNGKIL SONG • MIKE STERN • MATTHEW STRANGIO • BENJAMIN PO AN SU • RAPHAEL SUTER • DAVID TORRES • JEAN-CLAUDE TRAN QUANG THIEU • LUIS URIBE • MICHAEL VENTURINI • KRISTOPHE VERGNE • AMANDA WAGNER LES WATTERS • RICKY WIGHT • KUREHA YOKOO • TOM ZACH • RON ZORMAN Crowds & Fix Animation PAULIE ALAM • TERESA FALCONE • RICHARD GUNZER • AVIV MANO • JENNIFER MIGITA • THERESA REYES • NICOLE RIDGWELL Additional Animation YOURI DEKKER • BRENT DIENST • SEAN MURIITHI • JULIE NELSON • MARK-LEON RIVERA • SIKAND SRINIVAS • JULIAN TEO Global Technology Pre-Production & Global Technology Manager ERIK LANGLEY Global Technology Engineers JAMES BARTOLOZZI • JUN HAN CHO • THIERRY DERVIEUX-LECOCQ • DAVID DIXON • MICHAEL FONG • ALEX HARVILL • BRANDON KERR • VIVIAN MORGOWICZ • MIKE RAVELLA • CHEN SHEN • JANE YEN Dailies & Sweatbox Simulation & Crowds Simulation Technical Artists MATT BENSON • EDWIN CHANG • BRIAN CLARK • JARED COUNTS • JESSICA PSY DELACY • RADFORD HURN • THOMAS MOSER • RICARDO NADU • CHRISTINE WAGGONER • BRAD WINEMILLER Characters Character Modeling & Articulation Artists JASON DAVIES • DONALD FONG • JARED FONG • RICHARD HURREY • JONAS JARVERS • TANJA KRAMPFERT • AUSTIN LEE • MARA MACMAHON • MICHAEL A. NIEVES • ANDREW H. SCHMIDT • KEVIN SINGLETON • IAN STEPLOWSKI • PETER TIERYAS • NANCY TSANG Character Shading & Groom Artists HARSH AGRAWAL • BYRON BASHFORTH • ETHAN DEAN • GUS DIZON • ROBBIN HUNTINGDALE • MICHAEL KILGORE • GEORGE NGUYEN • RICARDO PACHECO • BEN PORTER • CHRIS ROMNEY • STACEY TRUMAN • CHUCK WAITE • ATHENA XENAKIS Sets Sets Modeling & Dressing Artists MIKE ALTMAN • ROSIE COLE • IVO KOS • ALISON LEAF • JOSHUA MILLS • ARNOLD MOON • NICK PITERA • YEKATERINA SATANINA • ALEX SHILT Sets Shading Artists DAVID BATTE • TRACY LEE CHURCH • ANDREW FINLEY • JACK HATTORI • DREW KLEVEN • LAURA MURPHY • JARED RAWLE • RICHARD SNYDER • MEGAN STIFTER • PHYLLIS YUN PING TING • RUI TONG • JAMIE WILLIAMS Effects Effects Artists AMIT GANAPATI BAADKAR • CHRIS J. CHAPMAN • GREG GLADSTONE • HIROAKI NARITA • KRZYSZTOF ROST • FERDI SCHEEPERS • KYLIE WIJSMULLER • MATTHEW KIYOSHI WONG • MICHAEL K. O’BRIEN • JON REISCH Lighting Modeling Character Setup Layout Rough Layout Artists Dane Armour Jon Brunt Randolph Lizarda Jonathan Meret Fred Peci-Evesque Scott Armstrong Leita Katherine Lewis Christin Marineau Ben Nelson Richard Turner Animation Animation APM Johanna Todesco Animators David Badgerow Philip Barnard Jessica Bartoshewski Patrice Berube Earl Brawley Nelson Brown Guillaume Bélanger Byung Joo Choi Jocelyn Cofer Lorna Cook Tom Davis Sérgio Dias Romain Digonnet Zvi Eaton Chad Ellis Mike Feil Joan Marc Fuentes Iglesias Kitty Fung Juan Alejandro Gomez Scott Guppy Cameron Hicks Andrew Hunt Seung Hoo Ihm Leo Ito Hyesook Kim Rohini Kumar Hanung Lee Yuri Lementy Dan C. Lindsay Jose 'Pep' Llado Dave Mah Valerie Morrison Sianoosh Nasiriziba Sandra Ni Chonaola Ryan O'Reilly Luke Osborne Zac Overcash Paul Pammesberger Sang Uk Park Stephanie Parker Olga Parshina Toby Pedersen Tom Pinon Ali Pournassari Daniel Pozo Eddie Prickett Dylan Reid Ricardo Jost Resende Trey Roane Cory Rogers Humberto Francisco Rosa Philip Rudolph Marcelo Sakai Atsushi Sato Mauro F. Serei David W.R. Shepstone Alexander Snow Hiroya Sonoda Sikand Srinivas Shay Stone Derek Tannehill Bobby Taylor Joseph Taylor Sigurdur Orri Thorhannesson Roberto Tifi John Turello Juan Miguel Vadell Laurent Wach Ryo Wakasugi Blair McNaughton James R. Ward Mitch Yager Jackson Yeoh Animation Coordinators Mairin Platt • Naomi Sider • Jillian Spencer Pipeline Lighting & Compositing Lighting & Compositing Artists Barry Andres Pierrick Barbin Alex Betancourt Robyn Campbell Alex Corll Shreyasi Das Michael Andrew Diaz Kirsten Drummond Kaitlyn Fox Navjit Singh Gill Harry Gundersen Chris Hung Ricky Kang Jiwoon Kim Jason Koh Lilia Qiang Liau Mickael Mandonnet Naika Mcglynn Edwin Poon Ronald Satling Samson Rohitesch Sharma Geri Smith Bradey Strong Richard Sur Ryan Tulloch Eric Walters Teh-Wei Yeh Guillermo Arambulo del Rio Alfredo R. Barcia Brian Blasiak Ho Pong Terry Chan Christina Raymond Cunningham John Davis Nacho Blasco Dominguez Marq Faulkner Michelle Gao Natalie Greenhill Mohammed Hassan Jeffrey J. Johnson Oth Khotsimeuang Taeyoung Kim Romain Lavoine Carlos Lucas Picazo Will McCrate Miriam Melzi Frank Ritlop Richard Sandoval Uros Simic Angie Young Ji Sohn Bo Struye Sarah M. Sweeney Yonghow Vong Mark A. Wilson Kathy Chi Sin Yu Ruben Athouel Geeta Basantani Jared Brient Lester James Chung Stephenie Cushing Alfonso De La Cruz Dale Drummond Anuar Figueroa Casillas Phillip Giles Natalia Gubareva Amir Honarmand Stephen Boyd Jones Matthew Keifer Macduff Knox Yongmin Luke Lee Mallory Mahar Kevin McDonald Pierre Pages Gal Roiter Lorenzo Serran Michael Benjamin Slater Sharmishtha Sohoni Julien Stuart-Smith Tan Lee Chia Olenskandr Vozniuk Ian K.H. Woo Yi Zhao Lighting Coordinators Vivien Hilbert • Patrick W. Lermitte • Stephanie Muyco Effects Animation Effects Animators Romain Bensard Daniele Colajacomo Kiel Gnebba Viktor Kokoruza Viktor Lundqvist Chris Messineo Marshall Petersen Yuri Rudakov Sergeo Bolisov Eric Ennis Pawel Grochola Daniel La Chapelle Filippo Maccari Vishal Patel Gunnat Radeloff Steve Shearston Ferenc Ugrai Jangwhoan Choi David Gary Kevin Kitchel Lukas Lundberg Helena Masand Stephen Paschke Reinhold Rittinger Alvin Yap Effects Animation Coordinator Scott Ko Character Effects Character Effects Artists Arturo Aguilar Yuk Ting Chan Dipankar Goswany I-Chia Hsu Christo Sandro Libaridian Aparna Mepani Naveen Kumar Natarajan Noah Peterson Jagjeet Singh Sourabh Uppal Jay Sung Joon Banks Hitesh Chikate Cristian Hinz Jung Hun Kim Pk Livingston Jr. Lennon Montejo Carmen Yuet Sze Ngai Nandan Avinash Phansalkar Trevor Sommer Neil Yamamoto Trisha Butkowski Simon Corbaux Rob House Sho Igarashi Jeff Martin Meredith Moulton Andrea Parkhill Ken Shimizu Sherta Dinesh Uchil Jeremy Yeo-Khoo Character Effects Coordinator Nicolette Dyke Matte Painting Look Development Texture Painters Eswin Fabros David Gurrea Hernandez Hayyim Sanchez Suan Ching Tan Kin Headstrom Susan Kornfeld Rakesh Sandhu Patti Gomes Hee-Chel Ham Marnie Shachar David Valdez Production Resource Management Post Production For Sony Pictures Imageworks Software Leads Armin Bruderlin Larry Gritz Sosh Mirsepassi Marc-Andre Davignon Cottalango Leon J. Robert Ray Christopher Kulla Lucas Miller Leonardo Szew Color Scientist Sean Cooper Software Engineers Jesse Andrewarth Gina Chuang Michael Dolan Daniela Hasenbring Umberto Lazzari Irfa Nisar Clifford Stein Brian H. Thompson Valerie Bernard Alejandro Conty Scott Englert Ole Gulbrandsen Junko V. Igarashi Mike J. Lyons Alexsey Rusev Taisuke Tanimura Xinling Chen Francois Coulob Kasra Faghihi Laurent Hamery Julie Langman Kenneth Nicol Daniel Paul Sheerin Harinder Preet Tehara Mariatta Wijaya Production Management Suzanne Labrie • Regaye M. Fulcher Artist Management & Development Alishia Adams Sonia Gilmore Jody Jessip Samantha Ofole-Prince Rosie Server Greg Berridge Maribeth Glass Michelle Ledesma Oscar Peralta Steven Taylor Ashley Clark Stephenie Greco Catherine McQuaid Ryan Pollreisz Jacinta Wellwood Studio Infrastructure Bret Allen Kayla Berger Jill Shane Butler David McLean Roswiata Weatie Rosenlehner Brendan Ryan Head of Systems Engineering Stephen Kowalski Systems Administrators David Miya Scott Parker Stephen Winters Michael Trujillo Derrick Macpherson Hector Ornelas Systems Engineers Nick Bali Alejandro Galindo Olin Kimberly Robert Humphreys Angel Trujillo Nicolas Gamba Jason Gray Gerardo De la Cruz Farnoosh Trujillo Taryn McDonnell Terence Mills Dan Villarreal Justin Lee Cal Man William Morris Stewart Hoffman Kevin Kim Steven Allred Alexander Prigarin Robb Beggs Hannah Armengol Arundeep Tony Dhami Systems Coordinator Joshua Perez Senior Management Lydia Bottegoni Shauna Bryan Michelle Grady Randy Lake Laurie Murdoch For Sony Pictures Animation Production Management Kurt Albrecht Chad Boldini Emily Conlon JC Cornwell Richard Dodd Jennifer Doe Sara Feiss Alissa Meagher Kevin Milburn Kevin Noel David Schulenburg Matthew H. Sharack Libby Thomas Dickey Judy Thomason Demetrios Tzamaras Stephenie Wilkie Development Katie Baron Daniel Inkeles Michael Lachance Jenny Marchick Mike Moon Liz Moore Peter Szilagyi Eric Tovell Lighting Artists LLOYD BERNBERG • JEREMY BIRN • BRIAN BOYD • MATHIEU CASSAGNE • ED CHEN • YE WON CHO • AIRTON DITTZ, JR. • JESSICA GIAMPIETRO HARVILL • WEN-CHIN HSU • SUNGYEON JOH • JAE H. KIM • JOSÉE LAJOIE • AMBER STEWART LUNDERVILLE • EMMANUEL MANIEZ • MOLLY MEYER • RYAN MICHERO • TONY MITZELFELT • BURT PENG • ANDREW PIENAAR • MARIA POWERS • VANDANA REDDY SAHRAWAT • DAVID SHAVERS • ERIK SMITT • MIGUEL ZOZAYA Rendering Rendering Technical Directors ROBERT GRAF PHILIP GRAHAM ALEXANDER KOLLIOPOULOS JESSICA MONTEIRO CARI REICHE ZACHARY REPASKY CARL JON VAN ARSDALL DAVID VERONA Production Additional Production Support NICK BERRY • REBECCA EUPHRAT • DALLAS KANE • MORGAN KARADI • LUCY LALIBERTE • ANNIE MUELLER • NINA OZIER • SARITA WHITE • SARA WILSON Interns RAMON ARANGO • SIMON BAEK • CAMILO CASTRO • ERIC CHIU • ELISE FITZGERALD • SARAH JOBALIA • HUNG NGUYEN • SASHA OUELLET Creative Development MARY COLEMAN • EMILY MOLLENKOPF Post Production Studio Mastering Stereoscopic 3D International Production Post Production Sound Post Production Sound Services by SKYWALKER SOUND A Lucasfilm, Ltd. Company, Marin County, California Editorial & Post Production Matt Davis Studio Infrastructure Lara Bahr Del Dozier Jeremiah Loeb Rick Mischel Kyle Rapone Dorothy Rayburn Jeffrey Varanini Kym Wulfe Karen Zaslow Marketing & Publicity James Adams Paige Borsos Alexa Herzlich Daniel Jennings Rebecca Kuska Olivier Mouroux Mike Steele Melissa Sturm Recruiting Jana Manthei Day Soundtrack on Madison Gate Records Scoring Crew GREG DENNEN TOM HARDISTY TIM LAUBER PETER NELSON ERIN RETTING RYAN ROBINSON DAMON TEDESCO Music "Smurfs Theme (La La Song)" Written by Joseph R. Barbera, William Hanna and Hoyt S. Curtin "Careless Whisper" Written by George Michael and Andrew Ridgeley "Heroes (We Could Be)" Written by David Bowie, Brian Eno, Alessandro Lindblad and Tove Lo Performed by Alesso featuring Tove Lo Courtesy of Def Jam Recordings Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "Blue (Da Ba Dee)" Written by Maurizio Lobina, Gianfranco Randone and Massimo Gabutti Performed by Eiffel 65 Courtesy of Bliss Corporation "You Will Always Find Me In Your Heart" Written and Produced by Christopher Lennertz and KT Tunstall Performed by Shaley Scott Shaley Scott appears courtesy of Sugarfox Records "It's Your Thing" Written by O'Kelly Isley, Ronald Isley and Rudolph Isley Performed by The Isley Brothers Courtesy of Epic Records By arrangement with Sony Music Licensing "Here It Comes Now" Written by John Keefe and Colby O'Donis Performed by Brothers and Sisters Courtesy of Ozone Entertainment Under license from Sony/ATV Music Publishing "Delirious (Boneless)" Written by Steven Aoki, Erin Beck Brian Collins, Christopher Lake Whitney Phillips, Matthias Richter and Aid Vllasaliu Performed by Steve Aoki, Chris Lake & Tujamo featuring Kid Ink Courtesy of Ultra Records Kid Ink appears courtesy of Tha Alumni Music Group/88 Classic/RCA Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment "I'm A Lady" Written by Meghan Trainor and Martin René Produced by Martin René, Monsters & Strangerz and Meghan Trainor Performed by Meghan Trainor Meghan Trainor appears courtesy of Epic Records Scoring Crew GREG DENNEN TOM HARDISTY TIM LAUBER PETER NELSON ERIN RETTING RYAN ROBINSON DAMON TEDESCO Special Thanks to the Orchestra for Bringing the Music to Life “I Can’t Let You Throw Yourself Away” Written & Performed by Randy Newman Produced by Mitchell Froom Recorded & Mixed by David Boucher Group Vocals Contracted & Conducted by Jasper Randall Horn Arrangements by Dan Higgins “The Ballad of the Lonesome Cowboy” Written by Randy Newman Performed by Chris Stapleton Recorded & Mixed by Vance Powell Chris Stapleton appears courtesy of Mercury Nashville, a division of UMG Recordings, Inc. “You’ve Got A Friend In Me” Written & Performed by Randy Newman “Midnight, the Stars and You” Written by Harry Woods, James Campbell, Reginald Connelly Performed by Ray Noble & His Orchestra with vocal by Al Bowlly Courtesy of RCA Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment “Don’t Keep Me Waitin’” Written by Ken Morrison Performed by The Wranglers Featuring Bonnie Guitae Courtesy of CAPP Records Inc. O/B/O Morrison Records “Forever Tilt” Written & Performed by Jake Monaco Pixar Studio Team Administration ALY FIDIAM-SMITH • CHERISE MILLER • KENYA RANDLE • JOSH SALETNIK • WENDY DALE TANZILLO • SETH VAN BOOVEN • DEIRDRE WARIN • CHRISTINE WILCOCK Archives & Exhibitions LIZ BORGES-HERZOG WELBURN • SHARON DOVAS • CHRISTINE FREEMAN • LAUREN GAYLORD • MAREN A. JONES • BRIANNE MOSELEY • JULIET ROTH • MELISSA WOODS Business Affairs & Legal Counsel SERENA DETTMAN • RICHARD GUO • KATRINA HENDERSON • BRYNN MOHAGEN • LARA LESIEUR PENDLETON • ELLIOT SIMONS • RACHEL THARP • JODY WEINBERG Consumer Products, Interactive & Publishing LEILA CHESLOFF • DEBORAH CICHOCKI • MANDY FREUND • MOLLY GLOVER • MOLLY JONES • STELLA KOH • CHRISTOPHER MEEKER • ALEXIS LOMBARDI NELSON • JONATHAN RODRIGUEZ • KIM ROSS • ROB ROWE • DELILAH SMITH • JENNY MOUSSA SPRING • JEN TAN • SCOTT TILLEY • SHIHO TILLEY • LAURA UYEDA Craft Services by Luxo Café JENNIFER JOHNSTON • VIVIAN RODRIGUEZ • ANDREA ALEMAN • MELISSA ANDERSON • ANJULI BHATTACHARYA • DOUGLAS MONSALUD • AARON GRIMM • BAYANI INCLANO • MARYLOU JASO • DERRICK JONES • SARA KOSUTH • CONSTANTINO MARTINEZ • CRAIG MARSHALL • GERARDO OSORIO • TIMOTHY PALMER • ALEXANDER PIMWONG • ALYSSA PROMESSI • JULIO QUINTERO • BRITTANY SMITH • NATHANIEL SMITH • HELENA TUNNER • DARRELL VALOR Creative Content JENNIFER ZACCARO • TRISH CARNEY • GAIRO CUEVAS • SARAH DUNHAM • LAUREN GORALSKI • CHRISTINA F. JULIAN • TONY KAPLAN • ERICA MILSOM • JEREMY QUIST • BRIAN TANAKA • CHELSEA WALTON Custom Animation Production MARC SONDHEIMER • ALAN BARILLARO • BRETT BLAKE • KEITH CORMIER • STEPHANIE BROOKE HAMILTON • MARK C. HARRIS • RAMI KASIM • SHAWN KRAUSE • SAMUEL LEHMER • JEANETTE PENLEY MARKER • CLAIRE MUNZER • JAMES FORD MURPHY • KENNY PICKETT • TIM PIXTON • JUSTIN RITTER • JAIME ROE • JULIEN SCHREYER • SERENA WARNER • ANTHONY HO WONG Development MEGAN ALDERSON • JACOB COMBS • LAUREN DAVIDSON • MARY ALICE DRUMM • AMY ELLENWOOD • NICOLE PARADIS GRINDLE • JESSICA KELLY • DAVID LALLY • MIA STAPLETON • SHANNON WOOD Facility Operations PATTY BONFILIO • JAMES ANDEREGGEN • MARCO CASTELLANOS • ERIN COLLINS BUTLER • MICHAEL DOUGLASS, JR. • DARRIN FICHERA • MATT GAGNEBIN • JARED GONZALES • HSIAO LIU • EDGAR A. OCHOA • KYLE ROLDAN • MATTHEW SARUBBI • PETER SCHREIBER • BILL SHEA • BRIAN TORRES Finance MARK JOSEPH • KENTARO HINOKI • MEGAN ALBERT • MICHELLE LIU CHUNG • KRISTI GAMBLE • VALERIE HATHAWAY • HEATHER D.C. JACKSON • KHERON JONES-KASSING • KATE LARDIERE • MICHELLE LOPEZ • GORIL LYNGHAUG • KELSEY MONKEN • KACY NAYLOR • ROSANA NECIUK • KAREN PERRY • STEPHANIE PHAM AGANON • MARY RUNYON • KRISTINA RUUD-HEWITT • MICHELLE SIMONS • SHARI VILLARDE • DEANA WALKER • ANNETTE WANG • SUE WILLIAMS Inclusion Strategies BRITTA WILSON • ALYSSA DEL VIGNA • TIM VIGUE Marketing BRITNEY BEST • SARAH BOGGS • ANDY DREYFUS • ARIK EHLE • LISA FLETCHER • ADAM GATES • CHERIE HAMMOND • JENNIFER LEIGH KING • SUREENA MANN • ANGELA MARIE MISTRETTA • DESIREE MOURAD • SHANNON NICOSIA • KAREN PAIK • SILVIA PALARA • KELSEY PIGHIN • ZENA WEBER • JESSE WEGLEIN • CLAYBORN WELCH • JAY WARD • TIMOTHY ZOHR Pixar University JUDITH ANGULO • KELLEY CHOI • KATHLEEN COSBY • RACHELLE FEDERICO • DAVID R. HAUMANN • JOSHUA HOLLANDER • TIA WALLACE KRATTER • HEIDI ROSENFELDER • JAMIE WOOLF Publicity MICHAEL AGULNEK • KRISSY BAILEY • DEBORAH COLEMAN • EMILY SAKAMOTO-STEIDL • CHRIS WIGGUM RenderMan Development MARC BANNISTER • ADRIAN BELL • KATRIN BRATLAND • JONATHAN BROUILLAT • JAMES BURGESS • PER CHRISTENSEN • JULIAN FONG • SARAH FORCIER • STEPHEN FRIEDMAN • FRAN GONZÁLEZ GARCÍA • DAVID HACKETT • IAN HSIEH • SARAH HUTCHINSON • ANDREW KENSLER • CHARLIE KILPATRICK • PHILIPPE LEPRINCE • MAX LIANI • MARK MANCA • JED MILLER • CLIFF RAMSHAW • BRENTON RAYNER • TRINA M. ROY • BRENDEN SCHUBERT • JONATHAN SHADE • JEFFREY VARGA • WAYNE WOOTEN RenderMan Sales & Marketing DAVID M. LAUR • LEIF PEDERSEN • CARLY RILEY • DYLAN SISSON • WENDY WIRTHLIN Safety & Security ROD PEARSON • JOHN BENNETT • MARLON CASTRO • PAUL CHIDEYA • ISAIAH CLARK-SANDERS • RICHARD COGGER • CAROLINA GASKIN • ARMANDO GUTIERREZ GONZALEZ • RICHARD KIRK • MLINZI MAJIGIZA • AARON MATIAS • ADRIAN RICO-GALVEZ • JONI SUPERTICIOSO Software Research & Development Design & Engineering Leadership RYAN BUJNOWICZ • JOACHIM DE DEKEN • GEORGE ELKOURA F. • SEBASTIAN GRASSIA • THOMAS HAHN • FLORIAN HECHT • CHRISTOPHE HERY • HAYLEY IBEN • POL JEREMIAS-VILA • STEVE LAVIETES • JOSH MINOR • CORY OMAND • JACK PAULUS • MICHAEL RICE • SUSAN SALITURO • SARAH SHEN • DIRK VAN GELDER • ADAM WOODBURY • FLORIAN ZITZELSBERGER Management SUE MAATOUK KALACHE • ALICEA LIN ENGQUIST • DAVID SOKOLOSKY • JILLIENE TONGSON PARAS • JESSICA TRAN • JOHN WARREN • DAVID WEHR Assets & Infrastructure IVÁN MAURICIO CALDERÓN • STEVEN DAO • MCKAY FARLEY • MATT JOHNSON • SHAHBAZ KHAN • KYLE LOVRIEN • EDWARD LUONG • ELIOT SMYRL • RACHEL STRICKLER • FREESON WANG • NATHAN WATERS • JACK ZHAO Core Engineering RAJA BALA • SUNYA BOONYATERA • TOM CAUCHOIS • JASON KIM • JOHN LOY • ALEX MOHR • FLORIAN SAUER • KEVIN SUN • MATTHEW WILLIAMS • DAVID G. YU Presto Animation System MATTHEW ALSUP • JIM ATKINSON • ANDREW BUTTS • JUEI CHANG • TIM CONDON • MATTHIAS GOERNER • STEPHEN GUSTAFSON • MARK HESSLER • VENKATESWARAN KRISHNA • HEEGUN LEE • DAN MCGARRY • DENEB MEKETA • GARY MONHEIT • DUC MANH NGUYEN • COREY REVILLA • WITAWAT BIK RUNGJIRATANANON • BURTON SIU Production Software DAVID BARAFF • PHILIP FLOETOTTO • PETER NYE • GATES ROBERG-CLARK Research FERNANDO DE GOES • TOM DUFF • KURT FLEISCHER • THEODORE KIM • MARK MEYER Shading, Lighting, FX & Rendering ALLISON BIANCHI • WENDY CHEN • GREGORY FINCH • MAX GILBERT • JOSHUA JENNY • DOUG LETTERMAN • DANIEL MCCOY • JOAO MONTENEGRO • DAVID MUNIER • SHAWN NEELY • JEREMY NEWLIN • KEES RIJNEN • CHRIS SCHOENEMAN • RYUSUKE VILLEMIN • EMILY WEIHRICH • CHAD WILLIAMS • MAGNUS WRENNINGE • RICHARD YOSHIOKA Story & Editorial JULIAN Y.C. CHEN • PHRED LENDER • STEFAN SCHULZE • STEPHAN STEINBACH Systems Technical Leads DALE BEWLEY • LARS R. DAMEROW • GRANT GATZKE • JOSH GRANT • THOMAS INDERMAUR • CHRIS LASELL • DAVID NAHMAN-RAMOS • WIL PHAN • PETER PLACKOWSKI • DAVID SOTNICK • CHRISTOPHER C. WALKER Management JOEL BRUCK • TYLER FAZAKERLEY • JOSEPH FROST • ALISA GILDEN • MATTHEW MUHILI LINDAHL • ANNE PIA • MAY PON • LAURA SAVIDGE • M.T. SILVIA • JASON WATKINS Engineering & Support Administration & Operations WESLEY CALLOW • TERESA CONATY • LING HSU • JANE MURPHY Animation Support RAIN ANGELES • PATRICK ANGELL • HENRY CHAU • JOHN HENRY FRANKENHAUSER • IAN WESTCOTT Asset Administrators TIFFANY RENO FUNG • SUSANNE RUBLEIN • SHAWN ZHOU Backups JONATHAN HADDEN • JOSE RICHARD IGNACIO • BOB MORGAN Data Management ADAM FUCHS • WENDY HEFFNER • HEIDI STETTNER Mac & Windows TLALOC ALVAREZ • VANNA BEEPAT • DAN BERMAN • NIC BISHOP • J. DARION CUEVAS • AURICA HAYES • DAN HOFFMAN • PETER KALDIS • CORY ANDER KNOX • KRISTOFFER LANDES • LESLIE LAW • TERRY LEE MOSELEY • JESSICA SNIPES Media Systems CHRIS COLLINS • WARREN LATIMER • CANDACE MAGAÑA • EDGAR QUIÑONES • STEVEN RICKS • JESSICA WAN Post Production Engineering MIKE H. MAHONY • FÉLIX O. SANTIAGO Render Pipeline NIÑO ELLINGTON • MATT ELSER • YUN LIEN • ERIC PEDEN • ROSIE WACHA Storage ERIC BERMENDER • BRYAN BIRD • ANDY THOMAS • PETER WARD Telecom MICHAEL STEWART JOHNSON • MARK PANANGANAN UNIX MARK FERNANDEZ • ROBERT HAMRICK • SHAWN HOVIS • SAMUEL LE • AARON RUSSO NELSON • SETTE SIU • CHARLES SOCHIN Web Development COLLIN ALLEN • CHRISTINE JONES • JOANNA LAURENT • DARLA LOVRIN Talent Strategy & Operations CRYSTAL TOURES BALL • KIM DIAZ • ERIN MCGARRY KRUEGER • REBECCA PIGG • MAGGIE M. RANDRIAMAMONJY • TRICIA ANDRES • DIANA MERCURIO CUNANAN • MARIANA DENIGHT • COURTNEY DINGEL • PEGGY DOLLAGHAN • EDWIN FABIAN • SARA GEIMER • GRAHAM GIBSON • SARA HANLAN • JENNYLYN MERCADO HUYNH • SARA LO KNODELL • RONA FRANCISCO LI • MARCOS NAVARRETE • ALLISON PARKER • LIZZY PARKER • NICOLE RENEE PELLERIN • JOSE SAAVEDRA-CABRERA • BETH SASSEEN • ADDIELYN THURSTON • MEG VOLLMER Theme Parks ANTHONY A. APODACA • KERI CICOLANI • LIZ GAZZANO • ROGER GOULD • HEIDI HOLMAN • STEVE MASON • DONNA QUATTROPANI • KRISTA SHEFFLER • TASHA SOUNART • CAROL WANG Production Babies AITAN • ALANIS • AMELIE • ANNIKA • ATALIE • ATHENA • AVA • AVANI • BENJAMIN • BOSTON • CIARÁN • CYRUS • DYLAN • ELENA • ELIJAH • EMI • FRANCIS • GRAHAM • GRETA • GUS • ILARIA • KEELY • KIERAN • LEO G. • LEO S. • LUCA • LUCAS • LYLA • MACKELLAN • MARCO JR. • MATEO • NARA • NINA • PAIGE • PARKER • RAYNE • STELLA • THEODORE • THORIN • WILLIAM Special Thanks VICTORIA MANLEY THOMPSON • DIANA KURIYAMA • ALISA EAGLESTON-CIESLEWICZ • MARIA MURILLO • JOHN BALEN LOURDES • MARQUEZ ALBA • THE OAKLAND ATHLETICS • LUCASFILM LTD. THE WALNUT FESTIVAL ANTIQUE HARVEST, OLDE TOWNE ANTIQUES & ANTIQUE CORNER DISNEY RESEARCH FOR DEVELOPMENT OF DENOISING TECHNOLOGY KATE SHARE, GEORGE ELVIN & THE SF BALLET WARDROBE TEAM THE POMFRET FAMILY BLAISE DAVIS Pixar Senior Creative Team BRAD BIRD • ENRICO CASAROSA • MARY COLEMAN • JOSH COOLEY • RONNIE DEL CARMEN • PETE DOCTER • BRIAN FEE • MIKE JONES • BRIAN LARSEN • ANGUS MACLANE • ADRIAN MOLINA • BOB PETERSON • STEVE PURCELL • DAN SCANLON • DOMEE SHI • PETER SOHN • ANDREW STANTON • LEE UNKRICH Pixar Production Department Heads ANDREW BEALL • COLIN BOHRER • PAMELA DARROW • SALLY GARBARINI • SARAH JO HELTON • NANCY HOWARD • GILLIAN LIBBERT-DUNCAN • LEE RASÉ • JENNI TSOI Pixar Senior Technology Team JOHN KIRKMAN • STEVE MAY • GUIDO QUARONI Pixar Senior Leadership Team ED CATMULL • LINDSEY COLLINS • JONATHAN GARSON • JIM KENNEDY • THOMAS PORTER • JONAS RIVERA • KATHERINE SARAFIAN • JIM MORRIS, VES Sound created in Dolby Atmos Mattel™, Barbie™ and Little People™ are registered trademarks of Mattel, Inc. All Mattel toys depicted in this film are protected by trademarks and copyrights owned by Mattel, its subsidiaries or licensors, and are used with permission. ©Mattel. All rights reserved. MR. POTATO HEAD, MRS. POTATO HEAD, MOUSE TRAP, OPERATION, CLUE, TWISTER, BATTLESHIP, PARCHEESI, CANDY LAND, TINKERTOY, BARREL OF MONKEYS, and CHUTES AND LADDERS are trademarks of Hasbro, Inc. and are used with permission. © 2019 Hasbro. Slinky® Dog is a trademark of Poof-Slinky, Inc. ©2019 DISNEY ENTERPRISES, INC./PIXAR All Rights Reserved For the purposes of copyright law in the United Kingdom, Pixar was the owner of copyright in this motion picture immediately after it was made. Smurf, and all Smurfs characters: © Peyo. All rights reserved. "Smurf" and "The Smurfs" are registered trademarks of Studio Peyo. This is a work of fiction. The characters, incidents and locations portrayed in the names herein are fictitious, and any similarity to or identification with the location, name, character or history of any person, product or entity is entirely coincidental and unintentional. Sony Pictures Entertainment (SPE) and its wholly-owned film divisions did not receive any payment or other consderiation for the depiction of tobacoo products in this film. This motion picture photoplay is protected pursuant to the provisions of the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication and/or distribution of this photoplay may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. In memory of Don Rickles (1926 – 2017) Thank you for bringing your voice, humor and spirit to Toy Story. We are eternally grateful. This Film Was Dedicated to JERRY GOLDSMITH '(1909-2004) and STEVE JOBS (1955-2011)' A gifted animator and friend to all. We love you to infinity, and beyond. Distributed by WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES Created & Produced at PIXAR ANIMATION STUDIOS Emeryville, California Category:The Kerner Entertainment Company Category:End Credits Category:Sony Category:Columbia Pictures Category:Movie credits Category:Sony Pictures Animation Category:Sony Pictures Home Entertainment Category:The Smurfs Category:LStar Capital Category:Wanda Pictures Category:PEYO